Na jeden wieczór
by KalaFior
Summary: Po 20 latach Potter wraca do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Występuje przeciwko Ślizgonom, którzy usiłują wydostać się z narzuconej im po wojnie z Voldemortem separacji.
1. Kolejny rok

**NA JEDEN WIECZÓR**

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**KOLEJNY ROK**

- Terminy tegorocznych Balów Bożonarodzeniowych poznacie w przyszłym tygodniu – ogłosiła Minerwa McGonagall, wodząc wzrokiem po znudzonych twarzach uczniów. – Przypominam też o konieczności posiadania aktualnej zgody opiekuna na wizyty w Hogsmeade...

Później wtrąciła kilka zdań na temat egzaminów, rozkładu zajęć i wyrecytowała wzbogaconą po raz kolejny listę zakazanych przedmiotów woźnego Filcha. Przestrzegła też pierwszoroczniaków, by trzymali się z daleka od Zakazanego Lasu i wszelkich wytworów Weasley'ów. Kiedy wreszcie zakończyła swoje przemówienie, uczniowie nagrodzili ją gromkimi brawami. Była pewna, że nie mają pojęcia, o czym w ogóle mówiła.

- Kolejny rok właśnie się rozpoczął – westchnęła, zajmując swoje miejsce pomiędzy obecnym wicedyrektorem, a nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią. – Ile to już lat minęło, Harry?

- Niemal dwadzieścia, pani profesor – odpowiedział uprzejmie Potter, odwracając się w jej stronę. – Dobrze znów być w Hogwarcie.

Minerwa skinęła potakująco głową i wróciła myślami do minionych wydarzeń. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a Hogwart przeszedł wiele gwałtownych zmian. Przez rok jego dyrektorem był Severus Snape, ale rzeczywista władza spoczywała w rękach rodzeństwa śmierciożerców, którzy wykorzystywali szkołę do własnych celów i znęcali się nad uczniami. Potrząsnęła głową, by przepędzić te wspomnienia. Pamiętała doskonale strach wymalowany na twarzach najmłodszych i harde spojrzenia starszych, głównie Gryfonów. Te najbardziej odważne karane były bolesnymi szlabanami. Potem miała miejsce pamiętna Bitwa o Hogwart, jedno z najważniejszych wydarzeń współczesnej historii magii. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zginęło wtedy wielu młodych ludzi, ale zginął także Voldemort. Wszyscy potrzebowali czasu, by dojść do siebie po tych tragicznych wypadkach, ale już we wrześniu Hogwart powitał gromadkę zdenerwowanych debiutem pierwszoroczniaków. Minister Magii mianował ją dyrektorem, a Severus został jej zastępcą. Przez pewien czas czuła się wobec niego winna, ale nawał pracy szybko pochłonął ją dostatecznie mocno, by zaprzestała rzucania mu przepraszających spojrzeń. Miała wrażenie, że przyniosło mu to ulgę.

- Sporo uczniów trafiło w tym roku do Slytherinu – Potter przerwał jej rozmyślania. – Nie niepokoi to pani?

Minerwa rzuciła mu nieco rozkojarzone spojrzenie. Potrzebowała chwili, by zrozumieć jego pytanie, a odpowiedź nie była prosta. Jedną z pierwszych reform, jakie przeprowadziła jako dyrektor placówki było odseparowanie od siebie domów. Długo broniła się przed tą decyzją i spędziła wiele godzin w swoim gabinecie, dyskutując z portretem Dumbledore'a nad możliwymi rozwiązaniami. Oboje uważali, że może to mieć nieodwracalne skutki. Co innego mogła jednak zrobić? Uczniami byli naoczni świadkowie wojny, ich bliscy i dzieci. Tak, zrobiła to dla tej garstki niewinnych Ślizgonów, którzy na ataki odpowiadali agresją. Nie potrafili bronić się inaczej, a ona nie potrafiła im inaczej pomóc. Po kilku poważnych bójkach, pojedynkach i „nieszczęśliwych" wypadkach zmieniła plan lekcji tak, by każdy dom miał własny rozkład zajęć. Nie mieszała już grup. Później zaprzestała wspólnych posiłków i balów. Korytarze były patrolowane przez nauczycieli, a mecze quiditcha dla wielu uczniów kończyły się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko wraca do normy – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Hogwart zaczyna przypominać szkołę, którą zapamiętałam. Domy znów uczestniczą we wspólnych posiłkach i zajęciach. Rozgrywkom sportowym nie towarzyszą zamieszki.

- Chce pani powiedzieć, że zapomnieliśmy już, skąd wyszli śmierciożercy? – zapytał, krzywiąc się.

- Harry – jej twarz wyrażała niepokój. – Obecni uczniowie nie mają nic wspólnego z tamtą wojną. Nie możesz ich obwiniać. Dwadzieścia lat szykan i poniżania to dobra kara, ale nadeszła pora, by zapomnieć. Dajmy im szansę na zbudowanie lepszego społeczeństwa, bez podziałów.

Potter nie wydawał się przekonany. Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Za moich czasów mawiano, że ktoś zachował się jak ostatni drań lub głupiec. Teraz można się zachować jak ostatni Ślizgon. Wiedziała pani o tym?

- Tak, Harry. I, uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, to da się zmienić. Jak możesz tego nie dostrzegać? Przecież udało nam się już osiągnąć tak wiele! Wystarczy odrobina cierpliwości, by kontynuować rozpoczęte dzieło. Myślę, że już niedługo, za rok lub dwa, wkroczymy do szkoły stojącej ponad podziałami. Takiej, o jakiej marzył Dumbledore, Harry. Dzieci są chętne do współpracy, ale kierują się cudzymi opiniami. Trzeba im jedynie umożliwić poznanie jak największej ilości tych opinii, aby mogły wybrać świadomie.

- Czy pani naprawdę w to wierzy? Wiedziałem, że Dumbledore był idealistą, ale po pani spodziewałem się bardziej realistycznej oceny sytuacji.

- Och, Harry – Minerwa wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Świat sam się nie zmieni. Moja pomoc też pewnie niewiele znaczy, ale chcę wierzyć, że jest wśród nas całe mnóstwo idealistów takich, jak ja. Cóż innego nam pozostało? Nic, mój drogi, tylko ta beznadziejna wiara. I muszę przyznać, że zaskakuje mnie twoje stanowisko. Sądziłam, że jak nikt inny zrozumiesz, ile znaczy wzajemne zaufanie.

- Rozumiem – obruszył się mężczyzna. – Nie pojmuję tylko, jaki ma to związek ze Slytherinem. Zaufanie można budować w ramach jednego domu. Nie trzeba się w żaden sposób wiązać ze śmierciożercami i ich potomkami.

- Czasem bardzo przypominasz mi Severusa. On uważa, że wszyscy Gryfoni to James Potter, Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin... Świat nie dzieli się na tych dobrych i śmierciożerców. Najwyższy czas, byś to dostrzegł.

Harry wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. McGonagall użyła słów, które już kiedyś słyszał. Być może wypowiedział je Lupin albo Hermiona, a może sam Dumbledore. Nie pamiętał, wiedział tylko, że była to bliska mu osoba. Pomyślał o wszystkich wspaniałych ludziach, których stracił przed dwudziestu laty i rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie na stół Slytherinu. Nieliczni przyglądający mu się uczniowie umknęli wzrokiem.

Poczuli, że Gryffindor właśnie zyskał swojego Snape'a.

* * *


	2. To stawało się tak bardzo monotonne

**NA JEDEN WIECZÓR**

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

**"To stawało się tak bardzo monotonne"**

Wpatrywała się ponuro w wiszący na ścianie zegar. Wiedziała, że nie działał od lat, ale mimo to marzyła, by wskazówki przesunęły się chociaż o milimetr. Profesor Binns zdawał się być równie znudzony. Siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu i przewracał bezmyślnie kartki grubego tomiszcza, podczas gdy stojący pod tablicą uczeń z zapałem opowiadał o emancypacji skrzatów domowych.

- Pod koniec czternastego wieku czarodzieje zawarli pakt ze skrzatami. Określono wtedy warunki współpracy, ale przepływ informacji nie był tak płynny, jak dziś i do wielu rodzin nie dotarła wiadomość o zmianach. Nikt nie egzekwował przestrzegania umowy...

Głowa ciążyła jej coraz bardziej. Starała się nie spoglądać w stronę ziewającego nauczyciela, bo to tylko przypominało jej o bezsensowności trwającej właśnie lekcji, ale nie mogła opanować tego odruchu. Zauważyła, że staruszek zerka z tęsknotą na spoczywające w kącie książki. Wszystkie one traktowały o buntach goblinów i pokryte były imponującą warstwą kurzu. Uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Czasy, w których historia była historią, a etyka pozostawała przedmiotem mugolskim minęły bezpowrotnie – przemawiający Gryfon udzielał właśnie klasie wskazówek, w jaki sposób ulżyć można skrzatom w ich jakże nieszczęśliwym i pełnym trudów życiu.

- Wnosimy błoto na teren szkoły, nasze dormitoria to śmietnik, o porządek w Pokoju Wspólnym też nikt nie dba, a przecież...

- Dziękuję – głos profesora Binnsa sugerował, że stary nauczyciel zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad przejściem na emeryturę lub zmianą zawodu. – Proszę pamiętać, panie Perkins...

- Prinze – poprawił odruchowo chłopak.

- Tak, oczywiście, panie Perkins... Proszę pamiętać, że interesują nas wyłącznie fakty historyczne. Pańska opinia jest całkowicie zbędna. Zbędna, powtarzam. Może pan wrócić na swoje miejsce. Zajmiemy się teraz buntami...

- Panie profesorze – przerwała z uśmiechem siedząca w pierwszej ławce dziewczyna. - Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale chciałbym uściślić pewną rzecz. Kolega Prinze powiedział, że od czternastego wieku czarodzieje nie zrobili nic w celu poprawy warunków bytowych skrzatów, ale ja wiem, że pod koniec dwudziestego wieku działała w Hogwarcie organizacja WESZ, czyli Walka o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych. Nie cieszyła się wtedy popularnością i liczyła zaledwie kilku członków, ale...

- Panie profesorze, czy musimy tego słuchać? – zapytał uprzejmym tonem jasnowłosy chłopiec. – Historia najnowsza została omówiona bardzo szczegółowo, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Powinniśmy więc chyba zająć się kolejnym działem, a dyskusje o insektach Gryfoni prowadzić mogą podczas obiadu.

- To nie jest dyskusja o insektach. Mowa o losach milionów nieszczęśliwych istnień, którym odebrano wolność!

- Nieszczęśliwe istnienia, o których wspomniałaś są całkiem zadowolone ze swojego życia. Chyba, że radosne podśpiewywanie przy pracy powinno się uznać za przejaw rozpaczy? Pojęcie Wolnego Skrzata sugeruje natomiast, że potrafią świetnie o siebie zadbać. Czy teraz możemy uznać temat za zamknięty?

- Oczywiście, że nie! Ty w ogóle nic nie rozumiesz. Twoje poglądy są zwyczajnie... Zwyczajnie okrutne. Dlaczego dyskryminujesz skrzaty? One dla ciebie pracują, dla nas wszystkich! I właśnie dlatego nie możemy przejść do kolejnego rozdziału! Najpierw musimy uporządkować sprawy bieżące!

- Ach, a więc wałkowanie tego tematu pełni funkcję dydaktyczną! – zakrzyknął odkrywczo blondyn. – Ja myślałem, że to wszystko przez pewnego zgreda, który...

- Zgredka! On miał na imię Zgredek!

- Miałem na myśli Pottera – wyjaśnił uprzejmie. – Który napotkał na swojej drodze skrzata-wariata, jedynego w swoim rodzaju przedstawiciela gatunku...

Zamknęła oczy, delektując się uczniowską kłótnią, więc najpierw usłyszała trzask przewracanego krzesła, formułę zaklęcia i nieartykułowany okrzyk profesora Binnsa. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się i zobaczyła ciemnowłosego czarodzieja w okularach trzymającego w dłoni różdżkę. Jego twarz była czerwona ze złości oraz płynącej z nosa krwi. Nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć, w kogo celował.

Westchnęła. To stawało się tak bardzo monotonne.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey jęknęła cicho na widok wchodzących do jej gabinetu uczniów. Od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego minęły dopiero cztery dni, a ona już po raz trzeci gościła ich w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Bez słowa podeszła do chłopaka i jednym machnięciem różdżki powstrzymała krwawienie z nosa, po czym zajęła się naprawianiem innych szkód.

- O co poszło tym razem? – zapytała zrezygnowanym tonem, zerkając na stojącą z boku dziewczynę.

- Malfoy i Potter mieli odmienne zdanie na temat zniewolenia skrzatów domowych – wyjaśniła uczennica, wzruszając ramionami. – Profesor Binns kazał mi odprowadzić ich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale Potter uznał, że uda się bezpośrednio do swojego ojca.

- Ach – mruknęła pielęgniarka i przyjrzała się Ślizgonce. Sprawiała wrażenie znudzonej, zupełnie jakby pomiędzy chłopcami doszło do wyjątkowo nudnej wymiany zdań, a nie do porządnej bójki. – Bądź tak miła i odprowadź pana Malfoya do lochów. Za parę minut dojdzie do siebie...

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i wyprowadziła kolegę na korytarz, ale gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku i ruszył przed siebie.

- Co? – krzyknęła za nim. – Już nie jestem potrzebna?

- Daruj sobie – prychnął, ale zatrzymał się i poczekał, aż go dogoni. – Naprawdę uważasz, że trzeba mnie odprowadzać? Nie zataczam się i nie mdleję. Drogę do lochów pamiętam doskonale. Możesz mnie zostawić w spokoju.

- Możesz mnie zostawić w spokoju – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. – Nie zachowuj się jak obrażone dziecko, dobrze? To nie moja wina, że Potter się na ciebie rzucił.

- Nie chodzi o to, że się rzucił, ale o to, że odniósł sukces. Jesteś w stanie to zrozumieć?

Dziewczyna przez chwilę mu się przyglądała, po czym zaprzeczyła.

- Och, zapomniałem. Ty przecież lubisz Pottera, prawda? Uważasz, że skrzaty są bardzo nieszczęśliwe, a olbrzymy to takie wyrośnięte dzieci, które mordują ludzi przez przypadek. My natomiast jesteśmy złymi Ślizgonami, dążącymi do ogólnej destrukcji! Jak ty w ogóle wytrzymujesz w tej szkole, co?

- Uwierz mi, Malfoy, samopoczucie skrzatów domowych jest mi całkowicie obojętne. Dokładnie tak, jak im obojętne jest moje samopoczucie. Olbrzymami też nie zamierzam się martwić, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy spotkam jednego z nich na swojej drodze. Co do szkoły… Tak, jesteśmy złymi Ślizgonami. I dążymy do destrukcji. I nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieni dopóki niektórzy z nas nie przestaną przy każdej okazji atakować uczniów innych domów.

- To on zaatakował mnie – burknął Malfoy.

- Och, tak. Bez żadnej wyraźnej przyczyny.

- Wiesz co, Ryder? Jesteś zwyczajnie złośliwa.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i rzuciła mu niechętne spojrzenie. Malfoy był typowym Ślizgonem – uwielbiał prowokować, co chwilę pakował się w tarapaty i nigdy, przenigdy nie przyznawał się do błędu. Był ponad pomyłkami. Nie liczyli się świadkowie ani niezbite dowody winy, a przedłużenie szlabanu zawsze wygrywało z przeprosinami.

- Wiesz, co Malfoy? – zaczęła agresywnym tonem, ale po chwili opanowała się i odwróciła do niego plecami. – Chodźmy lepiej do Snape'a. Lepiej, żeby nie dowiedział się o dzisiejszym od Pottera…


	3. Środki zapobiegawcze

**NA JEDEN WIECZÓR**

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

**„Środki zapobiegawcze"**

Z zapamiętaniem grzebała w talerzu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego to właśnie ją wybrał Snape, by doprowadzić do powszechnej zgody i ogólnego pojednania. Och, tak, uzasadnił to, chłodno i z wyraźnie zarysowaną nutką ironii, ale jednak uzasadnił. Niemal piętnaście minut tłumaczył jej, że jest jedyną osobą w tej jakże szacownej placówce edukacyjnej, która będzie w stanie zapanować nad głupotą młodego Malfoya i powstrzymać go przed kolejnymi prowokacjami.

- Poza tym – dodał złośliwie, kończąc swój wywód – jest pani jedyną Ślizgonką dbającą o dobre imię swego domu, czyż nie?

Miała ochotę wykrzyczeć mu prosto w twarz, że nie. Że nie dba o losy żadnego utlenionego idioty, a już na pewno nie tego, któremu przyszło nosić nazwisko Malfoyów. Że nie ma żadnego wpływu na to, co o Slytherinie wygadują różni inni idioci, odróżniający się od tych ślizgońskich jedynie kolorem lamówki przy szacie. Że tak w ogóle, to jej to wszystko nie dotyczy i nie interesuje.

Ale ostatecznie przypomniała sobie, że rozmawia ze Snapem. Odmawianie mu czegokolwiek nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Skończyła więc jako nieformalna niania jednego z najgłupszych czarodziejów ostatniej dekady. Pozbawiona nadziei, perspektyw i, co najważniejsze, apetytu.

Kilka metrów dalej, całkowicie zadowolony z życia, siedział Malfoy. Zdawał się w ogóle nie martwić miesięcznym szlabanem. Śmiał się z żartów swoich kumpli i bez żadnego oporu pochłaniał kolejne porcje smakołyków zaserwowanych tego wieczoru na kolację.

Odwróciła wzrok i z zaciśniętymi zębami kontynuowała grzebanie w talerzu. Była wściekła. Na bezdusznego nietoperza, który obarczył ją odpowiedzialnością za cudze wybryki. Na autora tychże wybryków. Na siedzącego tuż obok pierwszaka, mlaskającego i charczącego bez umiaru. I na własny żołądek, który uporczywie domagał się jedzenia i, jakby na przekór samemu sobie, skręcał się w bolesny supeł, gdy tylko próbowała coś przełknąć.

Wreszcie rzuciła widelec na stół, żałując, że nie może dokonać większego aktu destrukcji i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzona zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami.

* * *

Snape obserwował uważnie stół Slytherinu. Martwił się o swoich uczniów, choć nie okazywał tego w sposób tak wylewny, jak McGonagall czy Potter. Nie robił zamieszania o byle skaleczenie, wychodząc z założenia, że z większością swoich problemów dzieciaki będą potrafiły poradzić sobie same. Nie do końca też wiedział, jakiego typu problemy mógłby za nie rozwiązać. Czuł się zobowiązany jedynie do pomocy w razie kłopotów zdrowotnych czy interwencji w przypadku poważniejszych konfliktów. Inne błahostki, takie jak sprzeczka nieodłącznych dotąd przyjaciółek lub nieszczęśliwa miłość znacznie wykraczały poza jego kompetencje.

Jednak w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat kłopoty młodzieży nabrały zupełnie nowego wymiaru. Początkowo, tuż po pamiętnej wojnie, wymusił na Minerwie separację poszczególnych domów. Miał dość ciągłej czujności. Bawił się w szpiega ładnych kilka lat, w czasach pokoju chciał zapewnić sobie i swoim podopiecznym swobodne istnienie. Sytuacja w końcu się uspokoiła, ale doszło do kolejnego wielkiego błędu.

- Severusie, słyszałam, że jeden z Twoich uczniów zaatakował dziś syna Harry'ego – McGonagall pochyliła się ku niemu i zniżyła głos do szeptu. – Który to już raz?

- Nie wiem, nie prowadzę szczegółowych statystyk – odparł chłodno. – Ostrzegałem, że chwila, gdy w Hogwarcie spotkają się dzieci wojennych bohaterów i ich wrogów okaże się najtrudniejszą, ale Ty wolałaś sprowadzić sobie na głowę dodatkowe utrudnienie, jakim jest ten zapatrzony w siebie…

- Severusie – głos dyrektorki zmienił się w ostrzegawcze syknięcie.

- Ostrzegałem – powtórzył.

- Pytam jedynie, czy powziąłeś jakieś środki zapobiegawcze. Proszę, tyle już udało nam się zmienić na lepsze, nie pozwólmy tego zepsuć.

Snape spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę swoich uczniów. Ryder zawzięcie upodabniała swój posiłek do miniaturowej ofiary eksplozji, a Malfoy udawał, że do niczego nie doszło. Nie był pewien, czy wiązanie tej dwójki w jakikolwiek sposób okaże się bardziej pomocne czy szkodliwe, ale, jak dotąd, nie wpadł na lepsze rozwiązanie. Poszedł za radą Albusa – zaryzykował, licząc na to, że odnajdą w sobie wspólny element. Wspólny na tyle, by doprowadzić ich szczęśliwie i bez zbędnych potyczek, do końca szkoły.

- Tak – mruknął bez większego przekonania. – Myślę, że tak.


End file.
